banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiral Mountain
Spiral Mountain is the starter world for both the Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie games. It got its name by the large spiral-shaped mountain that is in the center of the world and surrounded by a moat. In both Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, players start in Spiral Mountain for the basic training and tutorial for new players to the games. Banjo lives at the base of Spiral Mountain, along with Kazooie, Tooty, and their goldfish, Roysten. Prior to the events of Banjo-Tooie, Gruntilda lived here as well. Below is the theme song for Glitter Gulch Mine that you can play and listen to: Spiral Mountain Games: Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Tooie Boss: Klungo (BT) Number of Moves: Ten (BK) One (BT) Items: Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Cheato Page Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Wading Boots Running Shoes Banjo-Kazooie Game Pak Blue Mystery Egg Pink Mystery Egg Transformation: None Classification: Starter Theme: Grassland Games Banjo-Kazooie Banjo lives in a small house at the base of Spiral Mountain, along with his pal, Kazooie, his sister, Tooty, and their pet goldfish, Roysten. Also, a short-sighted mole named Bottles also lives here in various molehills throughout Spiral Mountain. After Gruntilda kidnaps Tooty, Bottles helps train Banjo and Kazooie in learn some of the game's basic moves. Areas *Banjo's House *Gruntilda's Lair *Gruntilda's Bridge *Veggie Garden *Quarrie Area *Tree Stumps *Spiral Mountain (Mountain) *Waterfall *Secret Cavern Banjo-Tooie Areas *Destroyed House *Broken Bridge *Veggie Garden *Crate Zone *Tree Stumps *Spiral Mountain (Mountain) *Waterfall **Abandoned Secret Cavern **Behind the Waterfall **Behind Top of Waterfall *Digger Tunnels *Gruntilda's Lair Entrance Collectibles Banjo-Kazooie Extra Honeycomb Pieces *Defeat all the Quarries once you have learned the Beak Barge Attack. *Defeat Colliwobble once you have learned the Rat-a-Tat Rap. *On the tallest tree stump once you learn the Flap Flip Jump. *On the tree where you learn how to swim that you can get once you learn how to climb. *On the ledge between the waterfalls. *In the small cave underneath the bridge underwater that you can get once you learn how to swim. Extra Lives *Use the platform behind the large waterfall to jump inside a small aclove. *Use the trash cans, on the left side of Banjo's house, and jump onto the roof. Stand on the chimney and jump to get the Extra Life. Banjo-Tooie Cheato Page *Above a rock near the Isle O' Hags exit. Jinjo *Under the waterfall on the right (must learn the Talon Torpedo ability first). Stop 'n' Swop II Items Blue Mystery Egg *Behind the top of the waterfall in a cavern. Pink Mystery Egg *In the alcove above the tree stumps. Abilities Learned Banjo-Kazooie *Camera Controls *Climbing *Swimming *Jumping *Feathery Flap *Flap Flip Jump *Claw Swipe Attack *Forward Roll *Rat-a-Tat Rap *Beak Barge Attack Banjo-Tooie *Fast Swimming Characters Banjo-Kazooie Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Tooty *Roysten *Bottles Bad Characters *Topper *Bawl *Colliwobble *Quarrie Banjo-Tooie Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Roysten *Bottles Bad Characters *Ugger *Gruntydactyl *Banjo-Kazooie Game Pak Boss *Klungo Gallery Banjo's House.jpg|Banjo's House in Banjo-Kazooie. Gruntilda's Bridge.jpg|Gruntilda's Bridge to her lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Gruntilda's Lair 1.jpg|Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Quarrie Area.png|Quarrie Area in Banjo-Kazooie. Spiral Mountain (Mountain).jpg|Top of Spiral Mountain in Banjo-Kazooie. Tree Stumps.png|Tree Stumps in Banjo-Kazooie. Veggie Garden.png|Veggie Garden in Banjo-Kazooie. Waterfall.jpg|Waterfall in Banjo-Kazooie. Broken Bridge.jpg|Broken Bridge in Banjo-Tooie. Destroyed House.jpg|Destroyed House in Banjo-Tooie. Digger Tunnel 1.jpg|Digger Tunnel 1 in Banjo-Tooie. Gruntilda's Lair Entrance.png|Gruntilda's Lair Entrance in Banjo-Tooie. Spiral Mountain (Mountain).png|Top of Spiral Mountain in Banjo-Tooie. Category:Browse Category:Infobox templates Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Image wiki templates Category:Forums Category:Community Category:Site maintenance Category:Category templates Category:Article management templates Category:Help